


That's my colleague

by Origami_Bird



Series: Deep Sea Blue [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Redemption, Interrogation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Bird/pseuds/Origami_Bird
Summary: WARNING! Spoilers to Part 1 of the Deep Sea Blue series! Please don't read if you haven't read part 1 yet. Thank you.WARNING! British swearing (including the c-word)! Please don't read if you're sensitive to that stuff. Thank you.-- -- --POV of Captain Jeffrey Fowler during arresting Bruce and Olivia.Little bit of Gavin's POV as well.





	That's my colleague

**Author's Note:**

> One last warning. Just in case.
> 
> WARNING! Spoilers to Part 1 of the Deep Sea Blue series! Please don't read if you haven't read part 1 yet. Thank you.  
> WARNING! British swearing (including the c-word)! Please don't read if you're sensitive to that stuff. Thank you.
> 
> This is a short part. Next one will be longer.

** Tuesday, 21st of February 2040 - Bruce’s office - 09:25 AM. **

“Hands up right now! Don’t resist arrest!”

“On your knees!”

The six officers who were on Sergeant Darren Hill’s and Captain Jeffrey Fowler’s team, barged into Bruce’s office, while Darren and Jeffrey stayed close behind. When Bruce and Olivia Turner were in cuffs, the two men stepped inside the office.

Bruce scoffed. “So now that we’re in cuffs, you step in? Too scared to do it yourselves?”

The two men didn’t react. Though, Jeffrey’s face was turning red in rage.

While Sergeant Darren tried to interrogate them right then and there, Fowler had to step outside of the office in case he snapped and punched Bruce in anger.

He noticed Hank running towards them right away. “Hank, what are you doing here?” he asked. “I thought we told you to look for Connor and how to get him o—”

“I am!” Hank shouted. Then, Fowler saw what he was doing. The Lieutenant was lifting up the rug or carpet and revealed a hatch. Hank opened it up and immediately jumped inside.

Jeffrey caught on to what Hank was doing and where he was going (or swimming). He turned to Darren and told him they needed to go, because Connor was most likely going to completely break down in Hank’s arms and he wanted to give them both their privacy.

“That fucking mermaid android fuck can suck my dick! Bloody hell, I did nothing wrong!”

“All this bloody work for nothing. You cunt, let me go! You fucking fag!”

Jeffrey cursed inwardly, turned around just in time to see Connor dropping back into the water in fear. He faced Bruce and Olivia and punched them both square in the face to shut them up. “None of that.” he hissed dangerously, his voice held venom. “That is my damn officer.”

Bruce and Olivia’s faces went bone-white.

When they were all halfway down the hallway, going to the outside, Jeffrey heard crying. He turned around quickly in case it was an emergency, but saw it was only Connor. Doing exactly the thing that he suspected. Breaking down crying in Hank’s arms.

He tried to ignore the pressure in his throat at the thought. The officer that smiled so warmly at him every morning in greeting, even though he wasn’t getting paid at all, was treated so horribly like this by these two people. It made his blood boil.

 

** Tuesday, 21st of February 2040 - The UK precinct - 11:32 AM. **

The interrogation room closed. Detective Gavin Reed and Captain Jeffrey Fowler were alone with Bruce Turner and Olivia Turner.

Bruce and Olivia sat on the other end of the table, both looking in opposite directions, not looking at the other, not looking at Gavin or Jeffrey. Their body language told them they were ashamed, but they weren’t convinced.

“I’m Captain Jeffrey Fowler from the Detroit Police Department. This is another one of my men, Detective Gavin Reed. I’m sure you’ve met my other officer already” The Turners were turning white, again. “Detective Connor. Ring a bell?”

Bruce swallowed once. “No. Must be another Connor.” he said quietly.

Gavin, having watched the recording on Olivia’s phone, slammed both of his hands on the table. “Don’t play dumb with us, you—!”

“Reed.” Fowler said in warning.

Gavin growled in annoyance, but continued anyway. “I hated that plastic prick!” he said next. It surprised everyone, including Darren in the observation room, watching the interrogation, not moving to stop it at all. “I was afraid he would steal my job, afraid he would be the reason I’d get fired!” He took a deep breath before continuing, not screaming anymore. “Now he works for the precinct, without pay. He protects both humans and androids, risking his life every day, like the rest of us.

“We looked all over him for days and nights, hours upon hours… While you were lazily just sitting in your office chair gaining money off of him! So when you say that… that it must be ‘another Connor’… Don’t play dumb with us!”

“Alright.” Bruce answered quietly, afraid to say anything else.

“That my colleague. That my damn colleague you turned into a mermaid and used for money-making. For a whole year.”

“You know how much we made?” Olivia tuned in.

“You better stay quiet, miss Turner.” Jeffrey hissed. Olivia just chuckled darkly in return, but didn’t say anything else.

Captain Fowler continued. “Sergeant Darren and his officers are going to continue this interrogation, but know damn well, we’ll be here until you confess.”

Everyone knew they didn’t need a confession, because all the evidence found spoke a million words and was enough to convict them straight away. Jeffrey and everyone else just wanted the satisfaction of hearing their confession personally. To hear them apologize to Connor, to hear them beg for forgiveness.

“You leave my officers alone.” Jeffrey said, before slamming the interrogation door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your support. Last comments about 'it wasn't a fluke' and 'you have a talent for writing fan-fictions' got me ugly-crying, lol. I can't thank you enough, thank you so much! <3


End file.
